dungeonsandmonstergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apophis
A nonplayable race in DnMG Apophis Dark-colored serpents that are said to carry the power of the Nether Realm within themselves, apophis are monsters created by God as adversaries of the pharaoh. It’s their duty to prevent the awakening of the pharaohs who sleep within the ruins of the desert. In the age of the former Demon Lord, many pharaohs were buried forever at the apophis' hands, never to awaken. The desert is dotted with master-less and abandoned ruins as a reminder to this. However, that is an ancient tale, and as of the present, the apophis’ nature has been changed due to the influence of the new Demon Lord, and they no longer kill pharaohs, although they do still oppose them. The apophis have a powerful and peculiar neurotoxin within their body, and when they bite someone, they inject it into the body of their prey. If the prey is a woman, the poison eats away her entire body with extreme heat and pleasure, remaking her flesh to become greedy and ultra-sensitive to pleasure, and it even makes her mentally morph into a lustful, monster-like disposition of simply wanting love and pleasure with a companion. Once the apophis’ venom enters the prey’s body, it will never disappear. Prey, delirious and entranced by the venom, will end up swearing allegiance to the apophis and becoming their servants. If the person corrupted by the venom is a monster, then, even if she had a disposition that was warm, timid, serious, emotionless, pure, or stubborn and would normally not assault a man, she will become aggressive and try to straddle and ravish men. If it’s a human woman, then she’ll be reborn into a lamia, and as the apophis’ loyal servant, she’ll seek love and pleasure and begin to attack men. And even in the case when human men are bitten, along with the pleasure and heat, they’ll change into incubi who will always want to drown in pleasure with monsters and will make suitable husbands for monsters. The apophis also use this venom to subdue Pharaohs and place them under their command without killing them. Corrupted by the venom, and reduced to mere female monsters, the pharaohs will forget all about the affairs of state, and will seek out husbands, secluding themselves in their room with them indefinitely. In that manner, an apophis becomes the ruler of a kingdom instead of the pharaoh. The entire region around the ruins that were the kingdom of a pharaoh will change shape into a “Dark Demon Realm” of everlasting night where the sun never rises. A fascinating atmosphere hangs in the air, and will become a monster paradise where they can lapse into delirium and revel in mutual heat with their husbands. An apophis who has obtained her own kingdom is likely to keep aggressively biting monsters and human women with her venomous fangs to convert them into servants in order to expand the demon realm and make it even more obscene. The anubis, who are the apophis’ loyal servants, will come up with obscene, licentious schemes to expand paradise and enable themselves to indulge in love and pleasure, and the sphinx will aggressively assault travelers, and even raid human settlements to bring many men into the demon realm, increasing the number of residents in their paradise. Additionally, the apophis themselves are greedy for love and pleasure in the same way as those corrupted by their venom, and if there’s a man who strikes their fancy, they’ll pour plenty of venom into him, and have sex with him after binding him with their snake body to try to make him their prisoner in body and mind. They are also monsters, and they’re from the lamia family on top of that, so their attachment to their husband is extremely powerful. Those individuals who find a husband before attacking a pharaoh, which was supposed to be their entire reason for existing, will completely lose interest in their duty. Apophis as an Encounter Apophi are dangerous, boss-level enemies when engaged in combat. They are dangerous spellcasters, and in close range can make use of their venom. Additionally, they often have minions aiding them, consisting of Desert Mamono under their influence. The spells they utilize are as follows: * Eldritch Blast * Charm Person * Ray of Enfeeblement * Dominate Monster In melee range, they will use their claws to attack, dealing 1d6 Slashing damage. Secondly, they may attempt to wrap around a player and inject their venom. When this happens, the player must succeed a DC 30 Strength Saving Throw. If they fail, they will be controlled by the Apophis, until someone removes the effect via a Protection from Poison spell. Lastly, as they have tough, snake-like scales on their lower bodies, Apophi have a natural 10 Armor Class bonus.